


In the Middle

by RussianLola



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Past Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Red Room (Marvel), Self Confidence Issues, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianLola/pseuds/RussianLola
Summary: - So how hard is it to get approved to be adoptive parent with a fake identity? I always wondered if civilian governmental organizations really pay any attention? - Natasha asks.- We did not adopt her, she is ours- the Karina answers. But the information didn't add up, even though Karina was bad, she was one of the girls who passed the graduation ceremony. How could she have a child?Natasha feel as if she is put on the shaking ground with this new information. Feeling the self-hatred rise up in her, she cursed herself for missing such a big chunk of information due to her negligence.





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning*  
> Story has descriptions and talk about miscarriage and gynecological procedures. Please do not read if this upsets you.

It was one of those days when she did not have anything to do. There were no missions, no plans to check up on any long-term assets, no obligations whatsoever. It was not often she had one of those. On the days like that, she usually liked to follow up on any random whims that she might have that morning. It still feels like a personal achievement, that she doesn't have to fight through a wave of self-hatred and fear at having a random want pop up in her head.  
During her time in Red Room, it was not allowed to want anything that was not told by superiors, to be wanted. That was an incredibly hard lesson to unlearn. So, every time she got one of those fleeting whims pop into her head tried to follow up on them whenever she could.

This morning she woke up to Clint softly snoring by her side, and decided that she doesn't want to sleep in. And instead wants to go check out the new ocean exhibit at natural history museum, before the mid-day crowd will pull in. Last week she saw an ad, on a flyer that was passed to her by a young girl working promotion, during playing tourist and tracking somebody on her latest mission. The theme of the exhibit was robotics involved in ocean exploration and it intrigued her, mostly on the basis of comparing it with SHIELD technology.

Knowing full well that she doesn't have any patience, to wait for Clint to wake up, to have breakfast together, she decided to grab something on the way.

The exhibit turned out to be a flop. While she would not call herself an expert in robotics, with the experience she had. She could tell that the pieces displayed to be cutting edge technology was actually 10 to 15 years behind of what was actually used. She guessed that it was just what civilians could handle.

To not cut her visit short she decided to go see the dead pinned butterflies in the neighboring hall. She always had a fascination with the art of preservation of dead bodies, even though she had more experience with disposal of said bodies.  
She had a lens drawn on Papilip machaon, looking at tiny fur that was covering insects body., when in the side of her eye she spotted a familiar figure.

Every time she came in contact with somebody from her past, it never ended well. Usually she spiraled into an overwhelming rage and the person, that had the luck running into her, ceased to exist after the confrontation. Afterwards she would wound up having to take a few days to level out with help of alcohol and Clint.

Today it felt different. She spied the woman with the side of her eye, trying not to the give herself away. She was clearly accompanied by a man and a primary school level child. Was she on a mission? Natasha tried to run man's face in the catalog of important people in her head, but came out with nothing.  
Of course, the woman was not a slob and soon enough she had also spotted Natasha, and now they were staring each other down over glass stands full of dead butterfly bodies.

The woman name was Karina, at list it was the name that red room had given her. They were trained together. But Natasha clearly remembers having one of her first missions after graduation with her, and her fucking up her part of the job so badly that Natasha had to complete everything on her own, trying to help the girl. She was surprised at herself then, why did she care if girl fucked up and got punished? Later she decided that she did it in order to save the overall objective and not go down for it herself.  
After the objective was achieved and before their extraction the girl begged Natasha to kill her, because she didn't want to go back, she couldn't do it anymore. She vaguely remembers letting her stay behind to try to escape. Not volunteering to help her, but as well as not stopping her. Natasha just didn't care. Afterwards she remembers being told that Karina was terminated due to the disobedience.

But here she was, alive and well, finally deciding how she wants to play this and telling the man she came with to take the child and go check out the neighboring exhibition. She wasn't surprised, it would be not the first time that red room had told her the wrong information. What actually impressed her is that she kept the man and the child fairy close, as if going to next room would save them if Natasha really got going. She had a tingling feeling that something was not right here.

After seeing her companions leave Karina beelined strait to Natasha. She considered how she should act, but seeing that the other woman was not armed and coming to her with bleeding look in her eyes, Natasha decided to play in cool, and try to avoid an open conflict.  
\- Please, don't do anything, I am here with my family - Karina said turning straight to Russian. Natasha marveled at the stupidity of the other woman, how could she break cover like that?  
\- Family? - she laughed - How are you here? I recall that you should be feeding the worms.  
\- What are you talking about. You helped me escape all those years ago. - She could see the confusion in Karinas eyes. She wondered again, what was wrong with this woman, and if she was playing her. Because she never remembered her being so open with her emotions. None of them were.  
\- I did not help anybody, just did not stop you from digging your own grave. And then I was told that you were dead. They made a whole lesson out of it.  
\- That would of course pass their agenda, - Karina was desperately trying to keep eye contact - I managed to escape, it was hard and I would not want to share the details. But I want to assure you I am out of that life for a long time already.  
Natasha was looking at the woman’s features trying to understand if the she was telling the truth. It was not a novelty to find a person from black ops leaving that life behind and retiring, Clint coming to mind, not to take into account that his attempt burned down in flames. What was hard for her to believe that somebody from the Red Room would be able to go that route.  
\- Yes, I managed. Got myself a new identity. Build it from the ground up, went to study, became a nurse, needed to do something to cleanse myself from all the things that i have done. - Judging from her micro expressions she was telling the truth. But one thing did not tie in.  
\- Then why are you here with a mark?  
\- Oh no… it`s not a mark. It`s my husband with our daughter. We`ve been promising her to come to the museum for some time, she is fascinated with ocean life - When she was talking about the child her eyes lit up with pure happiness. And Natasha again thought how transparent she was, and how their handler would be appalled by the way Karina was acting. She was always not very good, barely passing examinations. Not on a level with Natasha at all, but still she graduated.  
\- So how hard is it to get approved to be adoptive parent with a fake identity? I always wondered if civilian governmental organizations really pay any attention? - Natasha decided that she will believe the woman, Karina was nearly shaking and wouldn't be considered a treat. Also, Natasha was completely sure that she did not see her name on any of active agent’s directories in the Red Room files, she looked though when she was in the process of destroying the program.  
\- We did not adopt her, she is ours- Karina had a hopeful look on her face, always seeking to hold the eye contact with her. Natasha was getting sick of it. But the information didn't add up, even though Karina was bad, she was one of the girls who passed the graduation ceremony. How could she have a child? Sensing Natasha’s thoughts, Karina started to explain the situation.  
\- It was not easy, but I was determined to have a child. With my doctor we figured out that what they actually did was, placing an implant into fallopian tubes to spot the egg from reacting the uterus. So, this was the method of birth control, and the scarring in the uterus was because of a residual complication, not the main point of the procedure. But the implant that they placed would need to be updated after some time, it disintegrates after 10 years of use. You did not figure it out? - She looked generally concerned. - The way my doctor explained scaring was preventing the embryo from attaching itself into the uterine lining, but we repaired it.

As Natasha listened to the other woman talk excitedly, trying to share her knowledge, she felt the wave of nausea coming up over her. Her jacket becoming too tight and restricting her from breathing properly. She needed to get out of there, recognizing herself spiraling into the panic attack. But she was a professional and was dealing with her psychological complications for a very long time, Natasha was able to halt her panic.

\- Good for you. I have to go, not gonna pursue you if you don't pursue me. - She said with a stern voice and a hard look into the other woman's eyes.  
\- No, no… I didn't even think of that. Thank you so much! We are here on a trip from Kentucky… - Natasha turned around a walked away not waiting for Karina to finish her sentence.  
Panic that she pushed away at woman’s revelations, was coming back in gigantic waves. Million thoughts were buzzing through Natasha’s head. She made it to women's restroom, and locked herself in the stall just in time to make it to the stall to throw up. He head was spinning. How could that be? She needed the distance and a drink.

***

She felt as if she was put on the shaking ground with this new information. Her panic died down after everything she had in her stomach left her and she sat in that stall for some time and tried to will herself to comply and calm herself down enough to be able to leave the museum and get to the apartment in Little Ukraine. She couldn't bring herself to even think of going to Clints` right now. She needed some time to be by herself and take apart her own thoughts without listening to somebody’s else’s opinion.

Truth be told, Natasha was never interested in understanding the depths of her gynecological situation. She had gotten and extensive medical when she first joined SHIELD and was told about the scarring in her uterus. She filed them in on the procedures Red Room did on her, so nor she nor the doctors dug any further into the situation, ending the process with the mark stating that she was sterile in her medical file. After that she had only gotten a regular mandatory STD tests. After joining the Avengers she stopped even getting those, based on the fact that, before getting together with Clint few years back, she did not have any sexual partners at that point of her life. She had gotten her fair share of exploring during her time with SHIELD, getting sick and tired of one night stands, justifying that with all the fucked up things that resided in her head, she is better off with just her right hand. After she and Clint had gotten together she stopped even getting the STD checks, which was reckless on her part, but figuring out that since being in a monogamous relationship there was no need for them.

When she got into her apartment, and found a bottle of vodka. She poured herself a shot, drawing it immediately. She vividly remembers when she got her first period after graduation procedure. It was on one of the last day of her mission babysitting Tony. She just got home after an exhausting day of running the company with Pepper and keeping Tony in check. She had a weird ache in her stomach for the whole day, and when she came to her safe house she found out that she was spotting. The periods after that were very light and semi-regular. She did not pay needed attention to it. Loathing having to go the gynecologist, she assumed that if she would mention that she started having periods again, they would do the whole medical on her and she did not want to go thought it since it made her flash back to graduation, and she really could not handle a doctor spreading her open with a speculum. That was the information she kept to herself, not thinking twice about it since it was so light and did not cause her any level of pain that she would consider paying attention to.  
Feeling the self-hatred rise up in her, she cursed herself for missing such a big chunk of information due to her negligence.  
The vibrations of her phone bought her out of her thoughts. The display lighted up showcasing Clints name, but she just started at the phone screen till it finished calling.

***

Her thoughts came back to the last period she had. Since they were irregular to begin with she never thought that it came late. But now as she is thinking about it, had been close to 3 months since the one before that. And it was not regular. It had woken her up in the middle of the night, the pain in her stomach all consuming. Even with her composure she was finding herself crying out in pain. She left the bed and when to take a shower in hopes of numbing the pain. While in the shower, she found it hard to stand, her legs refusing to hold her, she was dry heaving and trying to throw up the nonexistent contents of her stomach. Clint woke up after some time that she left and found her blacked out from pain on the floor of the shower under the spray turned cold long ago. She started bleeding somewhere in the middle of her blackout, so she assumed it was just an irregular period. Clint got her to come to slapping her cheeks. She drank the strong pain killer left over after Clint several trips to the emergency room, after not close to perfect landing from the roof. The pain took a very long time to go away, and she bleed hard.

The more she thought about the situation the more she understood, that it was not an unusual period as she thought. It was all coming to her in flashes: waking up, pain, shower, pain, throwing up, pain, shower truing off, pain, Clint, pain, blood cloths…. Natasha felt herself winding up tighter and tighter, her mind being overwhelmed with flashbacks and her own thoughts. She feels nauseated again, grabbing the counter to steady herself. Her phone starts ringing again, she acknowledges it but does no move to grab it, dropping onto the floor and dry heaving.

***  
She doesn't know how much time went by, but she watched the sun go down hours ago. She is still on the floor of her kitchen, with now close to finished bottle of vodka in her hand.  
Her mind was finally crystal clear after hours of uncertainty and trying to make sense of all the information that thrown into her. She was pregnant and she miscarried. She could technically get pregnant. She got pregnant with Clints child and miscarried. The statement played on the loop in her head. She understood the situation, what she did not know, was how she actually felt about it.

*** 

She couldn't make herself answer to any of Clints calls and he just stopped calling after a while. Probably deciding for himself that she wants to be alone. She makes it to her bed to wills herself to fall asleep  
In the morning instead of calling Clint, she calls Steve. He answers on the third ring, she hears people talking in the background.  
\- Hey, Nat. So nice for you to call, I was actually thinking about you.  
That makes her smile, regardless of the fact that she is feeling as if a truck had driven all over her. She cursed herself for drinking so much last night.  
\- All good I hope?  
She hears somebody on the background ask Steve a question and him quickly answering it.  
\- Kinda need you for a job. Are you interested?  
She thinks if she was that predictable that Steve would be able to read her need to do something her thought the phone. Instead of beating herself up for such a slip up, she decides to be truthful.  
\- That's why I am calling actually. Getting a little stir crazy, would love to take up a job.  
Steve makes a satisfied sound  
\- We have one operative linked to Hydra working in a drug cartel in New York. He operates very openly in the relevant circles. So we need somebody to do an inconspicuous interrogation. I have nobody on my team who can do it.  
Even if she had hoped for something more action heavy, her fists were begging to punch some low lives, she accepted Steve’s offer.

It was decided that she would go straight to the club where the target was supposed to be today and Steve and somebody from his team would be her backup, shadowing her in the club.

The job was going so smooth is was laughable. She actually knew the guy from a few past jobs. He was in business with some mafia group she and Clint destroyed a few years back. Knowing that she decided to change her appearance using the face changing mask that she keep as a souvenir from her days with SHIELD. As well as adding a cool blond wig, that looked truly horrible on her, but matched quite nicely with the new face provided by the mask.

After getting to the club it only takes her 30 min to get the attention of the mark and have him escort her to the VIP area, blabbing on and on about how awesome he is and how his business in expanding. All she needed to do a was ask few correctly timed questions and shoot amazed lovesick looks to him.

She got the needed information out of him just before he became too handsy and the guys from Steve's team arrested and escorted him out of the club.

While playing the surprised bimbo and shrieking to make it believable she had nothing to do with the arrest, she thinks how vanilla the whole job was. Maybe she is just getting tired of those easy honeypot missions, where all she need is to bat her eyelashes. The jobs they did with Clint coming to her mind, with elaborate schemes they came up with, adrenaline pumping in her blood, excitement of the chase, or hard to crack mystery cases that nobody but them was able to solve. Or deep undercover that needed top notch acting skills. She felt herself getting lost in the flashbacks to the better times, while retracting out of the VIP area and going to the bar to join Steve, who stayed behind to make sure that she was ok. It was so pathetic; how could he underestimate her like that. Clint would never… As Clint image pops into her head, she starts to come back to herself, shedding the levels of blonde bimbo she was playing tonight of off her. Even as the small trill, of job well done, washes of her and she falls back into the bottomless void of her own brain, mentally going over and over yesterday’s events.

*** 

Afterwards they go to Steve`s safehouse. Acting that the muscular jock picked the blond bimbo up for a night of fun. They board the taxi and she can't wait to take of her mask and wash her face, as it was feeling tingly and dusty from the contact.  
\- You know, I finally watched the American Beauty.  
She joins him on the couch and smirks  
\- And how do you rate the “exhilaratingly intelligent” masterpiece, quoting the Guardian?  
Steve offers her a beer that she accepts  
\- How do you keep all of this information in your head? Either way, I guess I didn't really understand it. How can a life be miserable if there is everything that you could want for a happy one? As well as this obsession with the teenager, it was so weird I had to go away from TV for some time to block out some scenes.  
Natasha laughs, imagining Steve blushing while watching the cheerleading scene.  
\- It's not always what looks perfect is perfect. Especially for people like us. We could lust for the life they have, but would go crazy in it. Never ending circle.

Steve turns on the TV to the news channel for a while drinking his beer. Never taking his eyes from the TV he asks.  
\- Are you and Clint ok?  
That took a turn, she thought for herself. Was she really being that transparent? She made a mental note you recall all the facial expressions she made, that gave her away.  
\- Why do you ask?  
Steve glanced on his phone laying on the coffee table.  
\- He called me today, asked if I knew where you`ve been.  
She cursed herself, for not thinking of that possibility, and automatically thinking she did something wrong.  
\- I am kinda ghosting him, just needed some distance.  
She always enjoyed playing up the use of slang in the language, while talking to Steve. It made up for some fun conversations when he did not understand something. But now she winced at her own sentence, such a transparent way to downplay the situation and shift his focus.  
\- You know you can tell me if he is not treating you right….  
It could be seen that a long lecture is threatening to erupt out of Steve's mouth. Ever since they had gotten together, he had a grudge on Clint. Not being a fan of divorce that preceded it, and feeling like Nat was being used. She got tired of talking about this with him long ago. Seeing that his perspective wasn`t changing, even after Laura found herself a new man and they were all spending Christmas together on the farm. So, she just accepted the coolness between them two.  
\- Please stop, I can stand up for myself. And that's not the case at all. - She halted, debating how much she should share - I just figured out something that is confusing me, and I have to figure out it on my own before I bring him into the situation.  
Steve was expectantly looking at her, and she decided to continue  
\- Something that I believed was the truth for a long time was proven to be false and I don't know what to do with that information. I am afraid that If I see him right now I will spiral even more and won't be able to contain myself.  
Steve's face morphed into a bigger frown  
\- Now you are scaring me. Do you need help? You know I am always ready too...  
She interrupts him  
\- It’s not like that. It's too much for me to feel, I am not used to that, you know, don't know how I wanna act. But it's fine. Nothing that I won't be able to shake off in a couple of days  
She grins at him, desperately trying to throw him of the case. It's always harder fer her to play people that she had let in.  
\- What did you tell him either way?  
It seemed like he bit the bullet and reluctantly moved on  
\- I told him we were working. Asked if he wanted to join. He said, and I quote “Nah, let Nat have fun. You don't need me”

The bitter bier that Steve gave her was nearing its end. And Nat thinks back to visiting one Bavarian fest after a job well done and drinking Clint under the table. She smiles at his answer. Clint always knew exactly what she needed even without her telling him. He could always ground her, more than she could ground herself. Why is she here? Drinking herself into a stupor for the second day in a row? Avoiding him, as if he did something bad? Seeking out Steve’s company, when she damn well know that running around, playing missions is not what she needs? She need to do this, deal with it with Clint together. That she can not do it alone, doesn't want to do it alone. For once she is confident in her decision. She wants him there, figuring the situation out and supporting her and sharing his opinion.

*** 

She comes home in the night. After cutting short her post mission beer time with Steve. He was a little disappointed, claiming he wanted to watch “From Russia with Love” with her, saying it would be only fitting, she promised him to do it some other time.

Clint is laying the couch with Lucky, who after hearing her open the door walks over to lick her hands. The dog is getting old and is not as excited anymore at seeing them come home, as it was few years back, when he was attempting to jump them and lick their faces. After rubbing Lucky's head for a few seconds, she slowly starts moving towards the couch.  
Clint was watching some cop series that she doesn’t recognize, but clearly he was not that interested in it, because he is looking at her and not pausing it.  
It can be seen in his face that he is not pleased with her, and is waiting her out.

Nat drops her jacket and climbs on the couch coming up to his face leaning into his body and pressing her face into his neck.  
\- You smell like shit - Clint says wrapping his hands around her. - Were you smoking? I will tell mom.  
She chuckles into him, inhaling his sent.  
\- Steve's target was in shit ass club, that allows inside smoking.  
Clint hands comes up and stroke her hair, going under her chin and attempting to lift her face to meet her eyes. She submits and meeting him eye to eye  
\- So… what's this about? I thought we decided that we don't disappear on each other anymore.- She felt a tang of regret in her chest after his words and disapproving glare - You know I trust you, but I would appreciate a heads up next time, just so I can be sure.

His words are making her feel bad, but suddenly exhaustion flashes over her and she is not wanting to even think of creating drama and defending her stance of “I am a free woman, I can come and go as I please”. Not feeling up for it, as well not thinking that line of thinking would even be relevant in this situation.  
\- Just a little more truth here, Nat.  
She sits up, with the intention of telling him everything out right. But smells the pizza that is laying on the coffee table. It is half eaten, but at this point her mouth salivates at the sheer sight of it. She reaches to grab a piece.  
\- Jesus, at least heat that thing up, been laying here of couple of hours.  
She digs in with gusto, registering that her nausea that was present for the best part of last 2 days finally released the iron grip on her stomach  
\- Ah, don`t care. Didn't eat for 2 days.  
Clint frowns at that, he hates her eating habits, or better said, lack of them. Grumbling about, that if he was not here to force feed her, she would develop an ulcer long ago, he moves to the kitchen and beings digging in the fridge producing out of it a plate of delicious looking carbonara and putting it in the microwave.  
\- Come her, and eat normal food. Really sometimes I feel like you are my fourth child.

She leaves the couch and joins him on the kitchen table listening to him grumbling that she eats worse that Lila. Him mentioning children, bring her back to the reality, feeling that the words want to escape her and she can't keep anything contained anymore.  
\- I meet a girl I use to train in Red Room with...  
Clint whips around from the chopping board, he began to cut some fresh veggies on for a salad. He leans on the kitchen island, looking intensely at her and clearly waiting for her to continue.  
\- I thought she was dead. She was not good, barely surviving. We got paired to go on one simple mission, she fucked up and I had to clean all the mess up myself. When we waited for extraction she begged me to help her escape, I was supposed to tell handlers that she died during the mission, while she will attempt to run. Story short, she ran and the handlers told us that they caught and killed her. They used her as a nice lesson, to keep us from rebelling.  
He was accustomed with the way red room did their business, so he didn't not looked surprised at the later part of the story.  
\- She works for that asshole Steve wanted you to work on?  
She shakes her head, while Clint continues to prepare the salad, having transferred the ingredients to the table to face her.  
\- No, I met her in a museum. When I left here, I went to the exhibit - Clint nods and pops a cherry tomato in his mouth - She was there with her family. Saw me and thought I came to track her down or something. She is out for a long time, nothing to worry about there.  
He pushed the ready salad towards her with a fork.  
\- So, what is the deal with her then?  
After chewing the first few bites she answers  
\- She was there with a child, that she claims is hers.  
The microwave piped that Clint produced the delicious looking carbonara in from of her. She proceeded to inhale the dish into herself, feeling extreme hunger. Clint was watching her eat with a warm smile on his mouth and mischief in his eyes. Suddenly she was not feeling any reservations, and worlds come out gushing of her.  
\- I was confused, those bastards did the same procedures on her, that they did on me. But of course, she was paying more attention to her reproductive function after leaving than me. Basically, she said that, what they did was insert an implant into the Fallopian tubes. And hers disintegrated after some years. She worked on healing the scarring with her doctor and was able to carry a child.  
Clint was intently watching her, being quiet and letting her finish the story.  
\- Honestly, I freaked out, went home and got shit faced. I was so deep in that I couldn`t surface and tell you. I am sorry.  
Clint shrugs.  
\- Come on, I understand. I am not angry.  
She continued.  
\- The more I thought about it, there more everything made sense. Of course, I did not know about. I always refused to get a full exam. When I started having periods I didn't tell the doctor, because I knew they would force physical onto me.  
She could feel Clint getting gloomier with every word that left her mouth.  
\- The circle was never regular, so I did not pay any attention to in. But the more I thought about last one...  
On that Clint met her eyes intensely.  
\- What are you saying?  
She held his gaze, thinking about how to word it  
\- I miscarried… it would have been 3 months if I am estimating correctly. Every sign was there, I just didn't know that I needed to look for them.

Clints face fell, he traded his hands through his hair turning around, leaning on the kitchen counter and handing his head down.  
She felt with him in this moment. Having weird out of body experience feeling him with every fiber of her being. Feeling this devastation shared between them and not only contained within her.  
After a long while he turns back and walks towards her enclosing her into his embrace.  
\- I am so sorry, Nat! I shouldn't have put you through this. I should have known better.  
He confused her with his statement.  
\- It's not your fault, you didn't know it could happen. We both didn`t.

After she just wanted to be held. The ended up in their bed, under the covers wrapped in each other. They didn't talk much after her revelations, preferring to just give each other support with embrace and letting each other grieve in silence. After what felt like hours, Clint broke the silence.  
\- We deal with it together; however, you want it.  
She lifted her head to meet him eye to eye  
\- I don't know what I want.  
With that he kissed her forehead curling her into him.  
\- When you know, tell me, I will be waiting.  
He wrapped his arms tighter around her bringing her impossibly closer. She felt herself slipping into sleep. After two long days of uncertainty, nerves, useless conversations, avoidance, and finally with finally confirmation and trust, there was only one thing on her mind and her lips.  
\- I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is actually the first story I finished to the point where I felt like it could be posted. After being in the similar situation myself, I just wanted to let my thought out with the help of this story. I hope you liked it and would appreciate if you would drop me a comment with your thoughts.  
> P.S. I am sorry if there are any inconsistencies in the story, I am not a medical professional, and wrote some parts of the story to fit in with my idea


End file.
